


Foodie Boyfriends

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, Fast Food, Food, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, I blame sunkelles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pie, Snacks & Snack Food, gas station food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Jaime can't believe Bart's never had a fruit pie. It begins with a bag of gas station snacks in the park.





	1. Gas Station Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> Shout out to the wonderful people who make lemon fruit pies, those are like the best flavor. I ate a fruit pie and realized @sunkelles has never had one. This just happened.

“What’s this?” Bart holds up a fruit pie Jaime bought and put in his locker a week ago.

“It’s a fruit pie. It’s a single serving thing. They’re high in calories and sugar, but I buy them when I want something sweet at a gas station. Bart nods solemnly, fingers carefully poking the pastry.

“Are they all cherry?” Bart asks and Jaime shakes his head.

“Is food really that different in the future?” Jaime can’t help but ask because the dude’s never even seen  _ a fruit pie _ .

“Maybe,” Bart avoids the question and Jaime doesn’t blame him. The future’s a tricky and dangerous topic, one better left alone. It’s a Friday night, there’s nothing left to do at the Cave and they should probably go home. Jaime has a better idea.

“You hungry?” Jaime asks. Bart shoots him a surprised look.

“Always, her-man-o,” Bart says and Jaime grins.

“Let’s change out of our costumes, and I’m gonna teach you all about one of your favorite subjects-food,” Jaime says and Bart grins so widely that Jaime almost wonders if it hurts.

* * *

 

“This is a gas station,” Bart says and Jaime nods, he keeps walking, it’s a stone’s throw away. Bart follows him and the bell jingles as they walk inside. It’s cold compared to the warm night, and Jaime points to different chips, drinks and sweets. Bart hasn’t had any of them, other than Chicken Whizzies. Jaime grabs a fistful of napkins, and a first armful of treats. Bart’s not entirely sure how they have a bag of drinks and a bag of snacks but he watches Jaime hand the cashier a few bills from his wallet and the lady gives him some change back.

“Have a nice night!” she says and Bart and Jaime say the same thing back to her, a few seconds off from each other. The bell jingles as they leave the gas station, back into the warm night.

“There’s a park closeby. Let’s eat there,” Jaime says and Bart nods and follows him.

* * *

 

The park is pretty empty, they find a table that’s partially shaded by a large tree. It’s perfect, Jaime thinks. Fireflies are beginning to glow, but there’s still enough light that they can still see what they’re eating, and they can see each other.

“Okay, try this first,” Jaime puts a long metal can in front of him, it’s cool to the touch and Bart cracks it open and takes a sip.

“Sweet. Cold. I like it. What is it?” Bart asks, the words almost don’t have any pause between them but Jaime would like to think he can speak and understand speedster. Maybe it’s just Bart, Kid Flash and the Flash speak pretty normally, at least from his experience.

“It’s canned tea, my favorite flavor,” Jaime says and hands Bart a fruit pie.

“This looks good,” Bart says and Jaime smiles slightly.

“That’s because it  _ is _ ,” Jaime says and in record time, Bart has the wrapper torn open and he’s got a mouthful of pastry and pie filling. Jaime’s more careful with his wrapper and reaches for another can of tea.

“What’s next? That was  _ amazing, _ ” Bart says and Jaime hands him a bag of chips.

“That’s next,” Jaime says. They might have leftovers once the sun goes down, but neither of them mind at all. They can go home a little later than usual. 


	2. Movie Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are some theaters you can buy popcorn and leave without buying a movie ticket but I'm not sure if that's common.

The Cave is a fun place to be when there’s people around, but Bart really likes being  _ alone _ with Jaime. Way better, less distractions and less people.

“Hey Bart? I know speedsters eat like all the time, but be careful with what you’re eating. According to Wally, you can run through a ton of junk food really quickly if you’re not careful. Not that I think you do or will have a problem with that, he just wanted me to tell you if I saw you, and I did,” Artemis says with a slight smile. Jaime looks at Artemis, she’s cool because she’s older and Has It Together, and she kicks ass as one of the only non meta-humans on the Team. Artemis is also cool because she’s gay and nice to everyone, at least from what Jaime’s seen.

“Are you dating Wally?” Bart asks her. Artemis shakes her head and gets a fond look in her eyes.

“We used to go out. Had some fun. But we broke up and we’re friends now. It took us a while to realize we were better as friends. I’m dating Zatanna Zatara, if you didn’t know that,” Artemis says lightly and Bart looks at her in awe.

“The badass magician?  _ The _ Zatanna Zatara? In the future you-” Bart begins and while Jaime doesn’t have superspeed, he knows to cover Bart’s mouth. The rest of the sentence comes out muffled and fast. Bart’s lips are touching his palm and Jaime doesn’t quite know how to feel about it.

_ That was a good tactical move, Jaime Reyes. The Impulse could have damaged the timeline, _ Khaji Da informs him. Jaime lets out a sigh of relief.

“Sorry. Got excited. You and her do some cool stuff,” Bart apologizes and Artemis grins.

“Careful with speedsters, Jaime. Sometimes their mouths run faster than they do,” Artemis winks and Jaime wonders if she’s implying something with that wink of hers.

“Noted,” Jaime says and Artemis gets pulled away by Superboy and Nightwing.

“Wanna watch a movie with me?” Bart asks, and Jaime raises an eyebrow.

“Do you have a movie in mind? And do you mean at home or in the theatre?” Jaime asks, thinking of the food he can introduce Bart to.

“At home. Gotta watch a movie for my history class and I also haven’t really seen any movies from this time,” Bart says.

“Come to my house  _ in civvies _ in thirty minutes,” Jaime says and Bart nods.

“Can do, will do, later her-man-o!” Bart says and disappears through the zeta tubes.

* * *

 

“You’ve seriously never had popcorn? Do they not have popcorn in the future?” Jaime asks and Bart opens his mouth. The basement is perfect, the TV’s set up for optimal movie enjoyment and the coffee table’s got snacks and water on it, along with various remotes. 

“Wait, don’t answer that, I don’t wanna know,” Jaime says and Bart sighs. 

“Popcorn is good,” Bart says.

“That’s because this is movie theater popcorn. It’s overpriced but I’m surprised they let me buy it without buying a movie ticket,” Jaime says, and Bart looks intrigued.

“We should go to a theater sometime,” Bart says. Jaime wonders if maybe Bart enjoys taking up as much of his time as he can or if it’s a friend thing. Tye took up his time too, but they never had enough food to feed an army when they hung out.

“Yeah, sounds cool,” Jaime says. The historical movie Bart picked  _ technically _ falls under the guidelines for the historical movie he has to watch, it’s about a historical time, even if the movie’s a few years old. 

The movie’s interesting, even Khaji Da is quiet as they watch, quietly snacking on popcorn and sugary candy. The conversation they had with Artemis reminds him that next time, they should eat healthy snacks. Or at the very least they should try  _ healthier _ snacks. Next time, that means he’s assuming there’s a next time-but honestly hanging out with Bart is fun and it’s easy.

The two hours go quickly, Jaime’s surprised when he checks his phone as the credits play.

“Do you have time for another movie?” Jaime asks and Bart nods excitedly.

“Great, I’m gonna show you a pop culture staple,” Jaime says as he looks through the DVDs to find the right one. Movie food was a huge success, Bart loves popcorn and all the too sugary candy just like any other teenager with a sweet tooth. It’s kind of nice to remember he’s just a normal kid sometimes, all of the almost talk and hush of future talk makes Bart seem so much older sometimes. It’s not often, but sometimes. 

Bart smiles at him as he puts the DVD in and he opens another package of candy.


	3. Homemade

Bart doesn’t quite get holidays from the past, but he and Jaime still get together for the food. The Garricks have a huge, classic Christmas spread like from the movies, loaded with carbs, ham, turkey, pie, cookies, and more carbs. It’s good, but they leave to go to El Paso. Jaime’s family makes all kinds of food Bart’s never had and Jaime wants to introduce him to more good food. He also wants to spend time together and his mom’s been bugging him to have Bart oven again.

“I’m glad Jaime brought you, Bart, we always have room for another friend at our table,” Jaime’s mother begins and Bart smiles hesitantly before she starts asking him questions. Jaime saves him, along with the tamale he takes a big bite of. He can’t talk if he’s chewing and Jaime talks for him, saying he goes to his school, yes he knows Tye, yes, he’ll be back again, no his family hasn’t scared him off. Later, Jaime makes an excuse so he can take Bart back home.

“Sorry about that interrogation earlier,” Jaime says and Bart brushes it off. It’s cold and they should go their separate ways soon, but neither of them want to stop talking yet.

“They’re just curious, and even I’m full,” Bart says and Jaime laughs.

“You’re never full,” Jaime points out and Bart laughs.

“True, it’s a speedster thing. Your mom invited me to come back for New Years, do you want to celebrate at your place or mine?” Bart asks. Jaime thinks for a moment.

“I think the Team also throws a pretty crash party, so maybe we’ll try to hit all three, if you’re up for that,” Jaime says, grin fading. He just assumed that Bart wanted to hang most of the day, but maybe he’s overthinking it. It doesn’t help that the scarab keeps whispering about the dangers of emotional attachments. He doesn’t know quite what he feels for Bart-but he knows it’s not the same way he cares about Tye or anyone else on the Team either.

“Always up for hanging with you,” Bart answers quickly, bright eyes looking at Jaime’s.

“Good. Same, I really like spending time with you,” Jaime says.

“I like spending time with you too,” Bart tells him and Jaime laughs.

“You like me and the food I introduce you to,” Jaime corrects.

“I can like both,” Bart informs him, and there’s something between them in the cold air-but Bart’s front door opens and it’s over.

“You’re both going to freeze to death,” Mrs. Garrick says and Jaime tries not to laugh at that.

“Have a good night,” Jaime says quickly and Bart echoes it back to him before the door shuts. He walks back to the nearest Zeta tube with a lot on his mind.


End file.
